gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Mary-Ann Quinn
American |family = Unnamed Mother Adam - Boyfriend |affiliations = Michael De Santa Franklin Clinton Trevor Philips |vehicles = Tri-Cycles Race Bike |businesses = Business Executive |voice = Dawn McGee }} Mary-Ann Quinn is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, who appears as a starnger/freak in Grand Theft Auto V. Description Mary-Ann is a high-strung, fitness obsessed nut who trains for foot and bicycle races as well as a triathlon. She comes across as extremely angry, but will deny that she is when asked. She often offers up personal information about herself whether or not she has been asked. She'll also talk about personal problems, and then dismisses her own concern, though clearly her tone and actions prove that these things bother her greatly. She appears to be utterly disdainful of males and usually berates them with a string of verbal insults, whether warranted or not. She's also convinced that every male that approaches her wants to have sex with her, which she is quick to make clear will not happen. Background Not much is know about Mary-Ann background, according to her Lifeinvader account, Mary-Ann is seeing a man named Adam, who was met through a blind date set by her swimming coach, and it seems he's the man that Trevor beats when he meets Mary-Ann, as she's stating in the Lifeinvader page that she's gonna meet him near the Vinewood Sign, where is the place the mission gets triggered. She also states she's a Senior Vice President in her profile page. Events of GTA V Mary-Ann appears in three different Strangers and Freaks missions, each of then with one of the three Protagonists. Michael The first one to be available is the one with Michael. Michael mets Mary-Ann while she is doing some exercises in Del Perro. Mary gets angry at Michael thinking that he is only speaking whih her because he wants to have sex, and teases him saying that she can beat him in a race any time. Michael accepts the challenge and they both run to the Del Perro Beach. After Michael beats her, she tries to justify herself saying she is "tapering for a tri." She then hops in a bike and go away very angry. Franklin The second enconter with Mary-Ann is with Franklin. Franklin encounters Mary-Ann in a beach in Paleto Forest. She is again found doing exercises and when Franklin aproaches her she says to him stop looking at her ass, Franklin says that he was not looking but her ass a little "thin for his taste", but still nice. Mary teases Franklin to the point that they both decide to compete against each other in a triathlon. Franklin beats Mary and says that it's not about winning but just compete. Mary says that is always about winning and leaves again angry at herself. Trevor The third and last enconter with Mary-Ann is with Trevor. Trevor finds Mary-Ann in front of the broadcast station at the end of the Mount Haan Drive in Vinewood Hills, having a discussion with her boyfriend (probably Adam). Mary is found screaming at her boyfriend who apperantly wanted to break up with her, she says that she doesn't care about him and tries to make very clear that he is the one wrong in waiting to end their relationship. He does't say anything during the enitire discusion, since Mary doesn't stp talking one second. The discussion ends with Trevor punching the guy in the face and declaring his love to Mary-Ann who he thinks is the love of his life. Mary says that if he wants her he needs to prove that he is capable of, they both hop into two bikes and begin to race down the hill. After Trevor wins the race, she says to him go "spurt his genome in a gym sock" and runs away. Mission Appearances Mary-Ann appears in the following Strangers and Freaks side missions: *Exercising Demons - Michael *Exercising Demons - Franklin *Exercising Demons - Trevor Trivia * MaryAnn is 39 and single. ** She also humorously states she's in her 30s if Michael races with her in running gear. * She doesn't want to get pregnant because she is afraid of getting fat. ** She was planning to have a child via a surrogate. * Despite obtaining her personal phone number, she never makes any calls or can be called on by any of the characters. * Michael De Santa is the only one of the three protagonists that she friends on Lifeinvader. * When the player goes to her LifeInvader page a short while after the race with Michael De Santa, her most recent message reads "My tapering strategy is completely fucked! I just got beaten in a run by a chubby guy who must have been at least in his mid 40s! I've never been so humiliated in my life!" * When she meets Trevor for his side mission, she vehemently denies she has nothing in-common with him when he begins to come on to her but shares many of his traits, such as irrational anger, no emotional control, and making no sense at times. * If the player manages to get ahold of her bike they'll find that it has a much faster speed than any other bike in the game. * It is very likely that Mary-Ann is possibly inspired by real life fitness trainer Jillian Michaels. Like Mary Ann, Jillian is often known for shouting at the contestants who have her as a trainer on The Biggest Loser. * Franklin Clinton mentions during his mission that she should hang out with his aunt Denise Clinton; who both share feminist personalities. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Random characters